Conventionally, in a decoloring device, it is known that an image on a sheet is first scanned, decoloring possibility determination is performed based on the scanned image data, and then a decoloring process is performed only for a sheet that is determined to be decolorable. Since the price of such a decoloring device is expensive if the device itself performs decoloring possibility determination, there is a case where a management device performs the decoloring possibility determination, and the decoloring device receives the determination result from the management device.
However, with regard to such a decoloring device, when there is a PC (Personal Computer) with low calculation and communication abilities as a management device, it takes time for the PC to produce the determination result, and additionally, it takes time to transmit the determination result to the decoloring device. The decoloring device does not perform the decoloring process until the device receives the determination result from the PC. For that reason, the decoloring device is not able to convey the sheet to a decoloring unit until the device receives the determination result from the PC even after a scanning unit scans an image on the sheet, and it is necessary to hold the sheet between the scanning unit and the decoloring unit temporarily.
Accordingly, if it takes time to receive the determination result from the PC when a series of processes is to be consecutively performed for a sheet in the decoloring device, there is concern that a succeeding following sheet may run into a preceding sheet held between the scanning unit and the decoloring unit, causing a sheet jam.